The Dark Side of the Spectrum
by weasleygirl31
Summary: During the final battle Draco watches the fight and wonders if the dark side is better then the light. thanks to zzzoe for the idea! ONESHOT!


Author note: I'm addicted to writing one-shots, so here's another. Thanks to zzzooe for the idea!!! You rock!

Disclaimer: I'm not j.k. rowling, so of course I don't own the wonderful work that is Harry Potter.

And I don't own the poem with the two woods diverge in a yellow wood…Robert Frost does : )

A young boy ran through the large castle dodging spells swiftly. His gray eyes looked around and saw countless people get killed.

Killed by people he looked up to. It was somewhat odd looking up to people who kill and nothing else.

Bellatrix, his aunt killed many. Rookwood, killed every blood traitor he came in contact with. Snape seemed to always miss, but was brilliant at lying. His own father, Lucius would kill any mudblood in his path.

Were these truly the people he looked up to? Well, he had no one else.

The boy with glassy gray eyes ran outside and saw a killing scene.

"You filthily little mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled at a girl with bushy brown hair.

"I'm proud to be _muggle-born._" The girl said.

"OH, please." The death eater said, madly.

The two women were now circling each other, and the boy knew one would die soon.

"If you're so proud why don't you kill me mudblood?" Bellatrix said. Her hair was up like always, falling in mad curls on her shoulders.

"_stu-_" The girl was cut off by the Death Eater's spell.

"AVADA KEDVERA!"

The young boy felt a tug in his heart when he watched Granger fall down, dead. He couldn't figure out why. At school, they were enemies! He shook off the feelings and ran away from the scene.

As the boy ran from death to death, he realized something. It's better to be on the dark side of the large spectrum.

He witnessed blood traitors, mudbloods, and goody two shoes, everyone who supported the dead git of a headmaster die.

Everyone who was on the light side of the spectrum, from a light blue to a white seemed to be dieing off.

Everyone who was gray and darker seemed to be stronger. They seemed to be able to withstand the spells and fight the goods.

He heard noise from around the corner. He listened, while staying hidden.

"No! No, no, NOOOO!" a male voice called.

"Fred…" Another voice that belonged to someone they boy hated, said weakly.

A third voice spoke, "Hermione…and now…Fred…" He let his tears fall out of his face.

Fred Weasley had been killed? They boy found this hard to believe.

He of course hated the Weasley twin; he was a blood traitor. But, he'd always given him a laugh or two.

He couldn't take the sobbing from people he knew, so he ran.

It was better to be on the darker side of the spectrum, he reminded himself. Would he rather be crying over some dead prankster? No.

The boy heard his master's cold voice call all Death Eaters to the forest. The boy took off at full speed.

When everyone was together Voldemort spoke. "You have fought well. I will send half of you back, your goal is to kill as many as possible, but _not_ Potter. The others will wait here, so if Potter comes…we'll be ready."

He assigned who was staying and leaving. The young boy was ordered to stay. Him along with his aunt, father, mother and many others sat down, and got their wands ready.

It was better to be on the dark side of the spectrum…right?

After almost an hour they heard footsteps. The gray-eyed boy saw his school rival. Harry Potter.

All the Death Eater stood up, but Voldemort told them to sit. "He's mine."

"Come on, Riddle. Are you scared?" Potter threatened.

"You dare…" The Dark Lord snarled.

"Yes, I do." Potter said.

"AVADA KEDVERA!"

Before the so-called chosen one could react he was lying on the grass…dead. No one could believe it. Two simple words had killed the ill-prepared boy.

Draco couldn't help but feel a tug of pain deep in is heart. He knew many of his school rivals were dead by now…he should be happy, right? But, he didn't feel right.

It was better on the dark side of the spectrum he reassured himself. Wasn't it? Draco doubted himself.

What was all this for? To see companions die? To be…evil? The word stung Draco. He couldn't take it. He ran into the castle and found his old common room and sat down on a large chair that was always considered his at school.

Was it really better to be on the dark side? Was it? He wondered. He had watched so many die on the light side, why would he want to follow them?

But all he did was watch them die…maybe light wasn't _so_ bad.

But it was too late. Draco could do nothing anymore. He had chosen his path, and he chose the dark spectrum.

Draco no longer saw the light side of the huge spectrum…and he hadn't acted on it when he had the chance. He watched like a coward and stayed dark. Stayed on the familiar side.

Why?

The question would haut Draco for his life. Why had he not turned light? Why had he not acted? Why was he such an idiot?

Why had Draco stayed on the dark side of the spectrum?

Because nothing is guarantied in life and sometimes when you face two paths in your yellow wood…well, there's no turning back.

Author note: Like? No like? Stupid? Cool? Tell me your thoughts please!!! (It makes me feel warm and fuzzy to see reviews…hint hint)


End file.
